turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Atlantis
Map Is there anyway we can get a map of the continent? It'd make it so much easier to understand. Elefuntboy 03:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :The cover of the book has a passable one. The issue of Analog that contained the first story had a somewhat better one. TR 04:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Any way we could copy that and upload it? Elefuntboy 06:35, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::I keep meaning to get that done. It does tell us where Avalon is, but not much else. TR 17:17, 22 January 2008 (UTC) New Hastings Calling New Hastings the center of English settlement, beyond the first few generations at least, seems inaccurate. Stuart/Hanover became the big city thereabouts--and by the way I was quite annoyed that it kept being referred to as such but also being sidestepped in favor of other cities by the stories. As for France, wouldn't you say Nouveau Redon wound up trumping Cosquer? Turtle Fan 19:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :These are valid points. We can edit to that effect. TR 19:23, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Warmer Climate? 206, thank you for your contributions to the Flora and Fauna stub but you can't say Atlantis has a much warmer climate than Europe. According to USA, a given point in Atlantis, like one in North America, is much cooler than a point on the same latitude in Europe or Africa, thanks to the Gulf Stream (or whatever they call it in this universe--I don't recall offhand). Turtle Fan 20:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :The Bay Stream. TR 21:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, suggesting that the honker is descended from the Canada goose is probably a little premature. One of the short stories note the similarity of the honer to the moa. TR 21:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Atlantis is mentioned to be a very warm continent by the characters quite frequently in the book, and by simply observing the cover it is clear that Florida is parallel to OTL Western Sahara, and Masachusetts to Spain; of course the continent was going to be much warmer. Secondly, the depiction of the Honkers was ment only for the first one's mentioned in the book, I agree with you about the similarities with the honer and the moa with the other sub-species. YNot1989 23:32, 7 January 2009 (Edited in. Please use four tildas in future) :::The map provided certainly shows the section of N. Am. that forms Atlantis to be shifted both south and west. Is that compatible with the book cover(s)? Also, the "Bay Stream" would have to flow between Atlantis and northern Terranova so it would warm the western parts of Atlantis. ML4E 02:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't have to take my word for it. Page 204 describes how the farther east you go from Terranova to Atlantis to Europe, the warmer any given latitude gets. ::::Meanwhile, re the observations you've made from the cover (notoriously unreliable): The real Florida is on the same latitude as the real Western Sahara: Tampa is less than half a degree north of Laayoune. The real Massachusetts is on a parallel with northern Spain: walk directly east out of Boston and, if you manage not to drown, you'll come onto the European shore more or less at the Spanish-Portugese border. ::::As for Atlantis "frequently" being described as warm--It snows throughout the northern half, and recall that a massive blizzard in Croydon featured quite prominently in the last book, and characters who knew whereof they spoke told Radcliff such things happened all the time. And it is very frequently described as a very cold continent by Blaise Black. Granted his standard of comparison is sub-Saharan Africa, at equatorial latitudes, but still--Turtle Fan 03:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Could there be a section to tell which Atlantian States are like their OTL US states? 15:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC)The Alternate Historian :Not until HT lets that particular cat out of the bag. TR (talk) 18:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Such parallelism as exists in the series really isn't close enough to support such a section. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC)